The invention relates to a minicomputer including a computing unit, numeral, function and clearing inputs, a fixed-program storage unit, selectively freely-programmable storage or memory units and a readout or display unit. The term "minicomputer" is understood to include preferably pocket calculators and also desk-top calculators, but not large computers. The minicomputer device or set serves for determining medical-diagnostic data and for computing or calculating in at least the four basic mathematical operations.
Pocket calculators with fixed-program storage or memory as well as such with freely programmable storage or memory are generally known. As for the latter, programming is also conceivable in a manner that conversion of several types of variables between two systems of units could be accomplished.
The German Federal Law on Units in Metrology of July 2, 1969, made the International System of Units (Systeme Internationale d'Unites of the General Conference on Weights and Measures) mandatory for official correspondence. The intent of this law is international simplification and greater ease in calculating with the measuring units used (SI units). In this regard, not only does the conversion of basic units to the international system of units and vice versa occur, but rather, in fact, in the field of medicine and the fields of pharmacy and chemistry allied therewith, many interrelated and frequently used types of quantities are to be converted.
Starting from the heretofore known minicomputer mentioned at the introduction hereto, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved minicomputer of this general type for the conversion of commonly used types of quantities, especially in medicine, which is easy to operate and does not require any knowledge of programming whatsoever.